sink or swim
by passaefica
Summary: Após mergulhar em uma viagem sem rumo, Demetria se vê num encontro com aquela que lhe traz um presente problemático, um futuro duvidoso e uns maços de marlboro.


Às vezes o tédio se alastra tanto pelo corpo que se segurar em pé se torna uma tarefa árdua. Com o tempo, o tédio deixa de ser só um sentimento passageiro e você se vê completamente sem razões para fazer algo. A fadiga se torna amiga, e os movimentos se tornam grandiosos demais quando na verdade só representam a mediocridade dentro do seu vácuo.

O meu tédio era minha galáxia, e a coragem para fugir se mutilava. Só me restava à cama, os maços de cigarro e algumas lágrimas guardadas. Eu havia me transformado em uma via láctea. Cada estrela minha representava o nada.

"Você não pode ficar assim para sempre." Marissa disse enquanto abria as cortinas do meu quarto. Ela sempre fazia isso, com as mesmas palavras, movimentos e o mesmo pensamento de que podia colocar uma sentença no que eu sentia.

"Deixa-me em paz" Resmunguei asfixiando-me no meu travesseiro. As silabas escapadas saíram grossas, quase brutais e o som de incredulidade de sua voz fez-me sorrir. Não que eu quisesse assusta-la, longe disso, mas sua resistência e insistência em relação ao meu estado de espírito já começavam a encher o meu saco.

"Porra, Demetria, não te aguento mais!" Exclamou com a voz raivosa, cheia de fúria, como se eu tivesse culpa de seu temperamento colérico, como se eu tivesse culpa pela sua vida estar tão vazia sem os meus problemas.

"Eu não me importo." Levantei a cabeça não conseguindo mais ficar sem ar. Sentia o olhar de Marissa pesando sobre mim, mas o evitei buscando algum ponto aleatório para encarar. Caixa de pizza em cima da escrivaninha.

Há tempos evitava o olhar azulado de Marissa, eles eram tão límpidos que eu tinha medo de encara-los e me enxergar. Tinha medo da imagem que eles podiam refletir de mim.

"Mas eu sim." Sentou-se em minha cama, próxima a mim. Senti suas mãos frias se acomodarem em meu rosto e vira-lo. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Azuis versus castanhos. "Já faz dois meses e você ainda está se afogando desde aquele dia."

E eu não me importava. Eu sabia que estava na merda, que estava me acabando e me matando, mas eu simplesmente não me importava. Eu queria aquilo, queria sentir a dor, as lágrimas e permanecer no lugar onde estava. O contrario me cheirava a traição e eu ainda não estava preparada.

Viver da forma que eu vivia não me parecia certo. Não mais.

"E que diferença faz isso agora?" Ela suspirou diante da pergunta. Acho que já estava cansada de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa, de tentar sempre os mesmos meios e os resultados darem sempre em nada.

"Sua vida não foi feita para ser vivida em função dos outros, Demetria, ela é sua, apenas sua, quem deve ter controle sobre ela é você."

"Então por que você está tentando controla-la?" Respondi com rispidez, levantando-me da cama. Fui até a escrivaninha em passos firmes e da gaveta tirei um canudo de cigarro e um isqueiro.

"Seu pulmão deve estar um lixo." Disse baixo, quase num sussurro. Revirei os olhos.

"Não me importo." Pendi o cigarro entre os lábios, e o acendi. O trago forte que dei em seguida fez-me tossir um pouco.

"Dem, não estou tentando controlar sua vida, só estou tentando te mostrar como é que está perdendo o controle dela."

Quis pergunta-la como é que se perde o controle de algo que nunca se teve, mas apenas anulei a questão e sorri com escárnio.

"Às vezes parece que você tem medo do mundo lá fora." Apontou a flecha em mim. "É como se você tivesse medo de viver tudo de novo, é como se tivesse medo de se apaixonar de novo." Franziu o cenho. "Você se tornou tudo àquilo que disse que nunca se tornaria: dependente, boba e carente. Mas não carente de amor, e sim de pena. E por mais que diga que não, por mais que resmungue é como se precisasse da atenção de todos, porque, 'oh sou Demetria e estou sofrendo pra caralho'. E por mais que diga que não está preparada, por mais que diga que ainda não superou, não é como se você quisesse fazer algo para sair dessa situação medíocre. Você se acomodou, Demetria, e da forma mais ridícula possível." E atirou.

Acho que naquele momento os músculos do meu rosto já se mostravam tensos. Eu tentava segurar o choro enquanto inalava cada vez mais à nicotina do cigarro, e o canudo entre meus lábios se amassava com o apertar que eu forçava. Marissa levantou-se da cama com um olhar carregado de preocupação e a única ação que me surgiu quando ela se aproximou foi estapea-la. As marcas dos meus dedos ficaram marcadas em seu rosto pálido, e eu senti um alivio na alma por ser a dona daquelas marcas.

Marissa era uma amiga boa, excelente para falar a verdade. Era do tipo que segurava seu cabelo depois de uma bebedeira e que seria capaz de passar semanas limpando suas lagrimas. Fazia do tipo clichê, mas não se segurava por muito tempo. Sua ansiedade era maior que sua vontade de jogar palavras fora esperando alguma volta, e hoje, sua ansiedade estava à mostra.

Eu sabia que ela já não me suportava mais, e eu a entendia, mas cuspir todas aquelas palavras em mim como quem cospe cuspe na rua e não se importa fez com que meu coração parasse por um milésimo de segundo. Ou quase.

"Tu não sabes de nada! Para de tentar usar essa sua psicologia barata comigo, porra!" gritei com os pulmões fortes. Minha respiração estava ofegante e os olhos de Marissa marejados. "Eu não quero a sua ajuda, eu não quero suas palavras e eu não quero nada de você!"

"Demetria..." começou, mas logo a interrompi com o dedo médio apontado em seu rosto choroso.

"Eu não sou sua ratinha de laboratório, você não pode querer fazer o que quiser comigo!" seus olhos azulados mostravam em meu rosto uma fúria incontida. "Você não pode querer escrever meu destino, caralho!"

"Eu só..."

"Você só quer ajudar, tá bom, porra, já entendi, mas eu... eu não quero sua ajuda" naquele momento eu não soube quem estava chorando mais. Nossas lágrimas pareciam cachoeira num rio de palavras guardadas. "Quer saber?" Amassei o resto de cigarro que sobrava no cinzeiro e a olhei limpando minhas lágrimas com força. "Eu que não te suporto mais, e parece que você não quer perceber" fui até meu guarda-roupa e de lá tirei minha mala de rodinhas.

"O que tu pensa que tá fazendo?"

"O que eu deveria ter feito há dias" joguei todas as minhas roupas na mala, ou, pelo menos, as que consegui colocar diante da bagunça que fazia.

"Demetria, não precisa de tudo isso, para!" Ela segurou meu braço com força e virou meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto algum personagem infantil bobo.

Respirei fundo tentando encontrar paciência. Contei até dez.

"Você quer que eu fique boa né, M?" perguntei com a voz baixa.

"Sim..."

"Então me deixa ir, nós duas sabemos que será o melhor" o aperto em meu braço ficou mais frouxo e ela abaixou a cabeça num ato dramático.

"Você irá para onde?"

"Não sei, mas tenho dinheiro guardado na conta. Acho que irei decidir o lugar na hora" ela me olhou e um traço de sorriso invadiu teu rosto.

"Foi assim que o Wilmer veio se perder aqui"

"E é assim que espero me encontrar."


End file.
